


А вот не было этого ничего...

by Bukan



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ ко второй части "Перепишу любовь". А что, если Марина в конце первой части всё-таки наглоталась таблеток и дальнейшее ей просто привиделось? Что будет, когда она очнётся, и каковы будут её чувства к обманщице Миране?</p>
            </blockquote>





	А вот не было этого ничего...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Мириамель на ДР.  
> Ей хотелось любого фема,  
> а мне фанона по своим мирам

А вот не было этого ничего. Марина поняла это, когда проснулась с дикой головной болью и тошнотой хуже чем с похмелья. Таблеток она проглотила не так уж много, решила – хватит, и так было увлекательно быть не здесь, и противную Мирану почти прибили, и у самой Маринки почти случилось счастье… но всё-таки почти. Даже в бреду не сбылось…

…Марина разогнулась, вытерла пот со лба и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Мда, можно играть привидение без грима. Она позвонила на работу, отпросилась по крайней мере на сегодня. Ещё пару часов провалялась в тяжёлой дремоте, но организм восстанавливался на удивление быстро. Хотел есть, действовать и немедленного позитива.

Будет ли позитивом убить Мирану – пока оставалось непонятным. Ладно, для начала, пока лопаешь, хотя бы разузнать точный адрес. Это несложно.

* * *

– А ты чего не работаешь?

– А я страдаю. Мне стыдно. Думаю вот – в милицию на себя, что ли, заявить, что довела человека до самоубийства…

– Как видишь, не довела. Много чести из-за такой козы, да ещё и толстой, – хотя, надо признать, в видениях эта Глушкова была куда как большей кикиморой. В жизни у неё и волосы кольцами завивались, и глаза были оленьи и с поволокой – цыгане, что ли, наследили где-то в родословной? И руки маленькие…

– Хорошо хоть живая. Ну заходи, только маме с бабушкой не говори, какая я позорница. Если досидишь до их прихода.

– Не буду. Сейчас только шваброй тебя отымею и домой пойду.

Марина чувствовала себя очень странно. Как будто уже и не злилась, и жизнь свою больше не считала поломанной – скорее продолжала смотреть безумно яркие сны и могла творить что угодно.

– Ну да, я, наверно, заслужила, – скучным голосом отозвалась Мирана, проходя впереди незваной гостьи в комнату.

Там было ожидаемо мрачновато, тёмно-зелёные занавески, пара портретов кинозлодеев на стенах… Маринка плюхнулась на старенький диван, так что аж все пружины застонали.

– Иди сюда, – пригласила она хозяйку. – Тебе что, вообще всё всё равно?

– Пожалуй. Я ничего не знаю об отношениях. Я вообще более чем не существую. Только в отражениях.

– Вот  зачем же ты тогда прикидывалась парнем? Совсем, что ли, жизни не знаешь? Могла бы сообразить, что в Интернете девчонок гораздо больше и большинство в активном поиске, расхватывают всех, а особенно тех, с кем поговорить не скучно!

– Мне всегда казалось, что я как раз невероятно скучная. И что, даже будучи не собой, я всё равно долго не смогу притворяться.

– Хотела, чтобы поймали? Как маньяк?

– Может быть.

– Только вот поймали тебя не так, как тебе хотелось… Попалась? – Марина вдруг накинулась на обидчицу и принялась яростно её щекотать.

На лице Мираны отразилась смертная мука. В конце концов чернявая даже начала всерьёз отбиваться. И в какой-то момент под громкий визг Маринки они обе скатились на пол.

– Ну вот, придавила прямо… Весомое доказательство того, что ты существуешь.

– Толк вышел, а бестолочь осталась.

– Пусти! Ты же не собираешься отыгрываться?

– Где уж мне, и швабра далеко.

Мирана поднялась, но лениво и не сразу. Отряхнулась, слегка расправила складки длинной юбки, прежде чем снова сесть.

Марина тоже, морщась, встала – и вторично плюхнулась, только теперь уже Миране на колени.

– Эй, – а весила эта привязчивая девчонка немало, вон, и кость широкая, и лишние килограммы тоже в наличии…

– Без расплаты не уйду, – Маринка устроилась поудобнее, теребя Мирану за уши. Не сильно, но ощутимо.

– Ну чего тебе надо-то? – сначала-то, когда это бедствие только явилось сюда, отмахиваться было легко, а вот при такой близости Миране было уже почти больно. Даже если бы на неё не давили и не тормошили…

– Хочу попробовать влюбиться в тебя заново, – решительно заявила Марина. – Всё равно больше не в кого, а к твоим заморочкам хотя бы уже не надо привыкать.

– Да поищи, блин, в другом месте!

– Мне, может, просто хочется, чтобы со мной всегда было состояние влюблённости. А тебе хотя бы можно писать глупости и играться по «аське»…

– А, ну так ещё ладно. Надеюсь, я тебе быстро надоем и ты от меня отцепишься… кстати, ну слезь ты с меня уже!

– Сейчас, только ты сперва пообещай, что будешь моим парнем понарошку!

– Ладно, но ты больше меня не трогай!

– Не буду, – Маринка провела пальцем по её щеке, потом звонко-смачно чмокнула в другую. И тогда встала. – Я ещё не дошла до того, чтобы просить тебя быть моей девушкой в реале. Пока. Не ползай по стенам!

Она оставила после себя запах каких-то полудетских, карамельных духов – и ощущение тёплой тяжести.

* * *

К вечеру Марина набрала в окошке короткую загадочную фразу: _«А вот не было этого ничего!»_ И, нажав на «Отправить», любовалась тем, как она красуется поверх трагического, закрытого для комментариев поста. Теперь можно было отвечать на тонны личных сообщений от встревоженных друзей. Мол, всё фигня, поругалась с парнем, была в депрессии… Всё уже хорошо.

И сидеть, ждать, пока этот самый «парень» постучится в «аську» или напишет комментарий к сегодняшнему посту.

 _«Ну, и кем мы будем теперь?»_ – вот оно, наконец. Вот так, наверно, и сходят с ума. Зато весело. И хоть на какое-то время определённо.

 _«Приходи в гости,_ – написала Маринка в ответ. – _За чаем решим»_.

_Июнь 2011, Луговая_


End file.
